Clowns and Roses Together Forever?
by Graceful Amaryllis
Summary: It's my third Beyblade one-shot and the lucky contestant is...Raul! It's going to be a RaulXOC story this time.


In the Madrid, I was picking some beautiful white roses by my mansion. They are for a special occasion that I was hosting this year. I love my rose gardens since they are part of a family tradition. Every year, my family keeps on trying to make these roses blossom so beautifully by planting more of them. We have various colors like creamy yellow, velvet red color, and many more to think of.

As walk inside the mansion, my mother Gloria sees me with the white roses that I picked from the garden around thirty minutes ago. She stares at the roses and sees how hard I work on picking them out so delicately. My mother believes that I should become a botanist one day but I'll choose what I do in my life. I decide to go my room to get some stuff so I can go outside for a while. I choose to wear a light blue tank top on with a pair of light wash denim jean capris on and a pair of white sneakers on. Then I take my Beyblade, ripcord, and launcher so I can train a little bit.

I leave mansion right away and my parents know that I need to take a little break from picking the roses. Gloria was creating a special dress for me to wear during this occasion. The occasion is called El Baile de Las Rosas or The Dance of the Roses in Spanish. It has been celebrated for many years in the De La Cruz family. As I was walking outside the streets of Madrid, I walk pass by a circus and I decide to see it. I enter the tent and I see a decent amount of people watching the perform of two clowns playing with ribbons.

To me, it looks so much fun and the moments of the ribbons are so delicate just like the petals of my roses in the garden. As I was still watching this, one of the clowns tells me to come on up on stage. I was so nervous because I had never been chosen to go up in front of the audience in a circus when I was younger. Then all of the sudden, I stare at one of clowns and he was so familiar to me for some reason. Sometimes, my memories becomes such a blur and I tend to forget about it.

Right now, I was part of the act for a while and I enjoy myself because it was one of the best things that was happening to me. After the performances, I decide to practice with my Beyblade, Rose Knight for a while. Then one of the clowns from the performance was witnessing me practicing with my Beyblade. His hair was part red on the front and brown on the back. He leaves the area right away without me even seeing him.

I was completely clueless but then I decide to go back home since it was almost time for El Baile de Las Rosas. I need to get change into my special dress for that occasion. As I come inside the mansion, my mother sees me with the dress she made for around one week. It was a white color ballroom gown with around three layers on the skirt it and it has a huge creamy yellow ribbon on the back of the dress. The first layer of the skirt was a pearly pink color, the second layer was a light peach, and the last layer was a beautiful lavender.

The bodice of the dress has a Mandarin collar and I love the design of the dress. I really love the dress and it the idea was to match the color that I have in my rose garden outside. Around seven at night, I was wearing my dress and I see the guests coming inside the room. I was wondering I manage to see the clown I met in the circus in the afternoon here. Then I see a pair of twins that I knew them for a while. It Julia and Raul from the F-Dynasty team. I saw them in World Championships this year when they went up against the PPB-All Starz in Madrid.

Then Raul sees me wearing my gown on and thinks I was the girl who was at the circus during the afternoon.

"_You are the girl I saw in the circus this afternoon and at a training grounds with your Beyblade," thinks Raul to himself._

Everybody was talking with me and I was wondering if I can find my favorite clown in the ballroom. As I was feeling so uncomfortable in this dress, I decide to walk outside until I feel somebody touching my hand. I blush very lightly as I stare towards the dazzling emerald green eyes he has. He stares towards my light gold color eyes with so much delight. The first song was playing was the Spanish Gypsy Dance from the movie the Mask of El Zorro.

Then a person walks up to me and asks me for my hand for the first dance. I accept the first dance of this special occasion. I wasn't nervous at all but I start to blush a very light shade of pink. As I was dancing, the crowd was seeing us dance including my parents. Julia sees her brother dancing with me and thought I make such a cute couple with him. After the song was over, the crowd cheers for me and Raul. Then I decide to go outside towards the balcony for some fresh air.

The fresh air makes me so relax since I need some time for myself. Then I see somebody walks outside and sees me relaxing. I turn around I and see Raul because I finally found out that Raul was one of the clowns in the circus.

I say, "I expected you to be here at La Baile de Las Rosas."

"Yes and I saw you practicing with your Beyblade, Rose Knight in that special training area. I found your blade on the ground when you accidentally dropped it," replies Raul as he takes out my Beyblade.

I realized that I was looking so frantically for my Beyblade and he had it all this time. I wouldn't accuse him as a thief since he found it for me. He then hears another song and it La Cumparsita which means The Little Parade in Spanish. It was one of my favorite Tango songs ever and we both dance on the balcony during the beautiful full moon. As we dance, he realizes that he was falling in love with me despise this our first time meeting each other. To be honest, it wasn't the first time I met him we both live in Spain.

He suddenly sees a red rose almost about to land on the ground. Raul picks it up before it lands on the ground. The thorns of the rose cuts hit finger and blood was dripping.

"Damn it!" yelled Raul.

I decide to take care of the rose and Raul's cut right away. I manage to find my rose thorn remover tool and some medical supplies. This was so easy for me since I know how to use these gardening tools so well. I apply pressure towards the thorns carefully towards the rose without damaging myself nor the rose. Then I manage to remove the thorns from the rose. I treat Raul's cut easily and it was kind of easy to do. Raul sees how kind I was towards him.

I say, "Next time, you shouldn't just touch a rose like this Raul."

He then places the rose towards the right side of ear. I feel like this moment was to peaceful yet beautiful in such a way. The moment was disturbed when Raul places his lips for a fired up kiss. It was the most beautiful kiss I was thinking now and I blush very lightly again.

"You are so beautiful and I never had known your name for the last times I had met," states Raul.

I reply, "Well, I am going to tell you my name now. My name is Carina Lina De La Cruz. I'm captain of the Rose Queens team here in Spain and we love to Beyblade."

"Carina, I love you with all my heart," states Raul.

I never know that this circus clown was in love with me in the first love. Then he gives me another passionate kiss and soon enough it develops to a French Kiss. I was feeling his tongue entwine with my tongue like a couple dancing a waltz. We stop kiss after two minutes. It even more beautiful then our first kiss only like eight minutes ago.

I reply, "I love you my handsome Spanish clown."

We start going out right away now and we both didn't know that Julia was spying on us. She gives a slight chuckle all of the sudden and we manage to see it while we walk inside the ballroom. We are going to have such a long and beautiful time now for tonight and for probably a long time.


End file.
